Hogwarts e uma historia
by MaiiMac
Summary: Imagine uma vida sem ,guerras e nada. Lily e James não correm perigo de morte.Tom Riddle não é do mal,Bella é uma pessoa amorosa e Sirius não odeia sua familia ! Tudo flores ?Que nada ! Tudo diferente isso sim!Viva a Merlin.Cap 1º Sirius pov.


* * *

_**Alguns avisos antes de começar a fic ! **_

_**Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos , os personagens , na maioria , são da tia Jo. ,da Warner, Rocco , etc .Eu vim aqui,humildemente trazer essa loucura que saiu da minha cabeça.**_

_**Walburga Black, nessa fic , graças ao bom Merlin, não é mãe de Sirius nem de Regulus, ela nem casada com Orion é.**_

_**Tom Riddle Jr. Não é do mal !! A Murta que geme esta viva . **_

_**Bella Black, é boazinha.**_

_**A fic não começa com o James nem com a Lily, mas depois você vem...**_

_**O Sirius vai ter dois pares...**_

_**SÓ POR ENQUANTO**_

**A fic.**

* * *

_sirius pov.  
_

**(4 anos atrás)Grimmauld Place nú****mero 12- Mansão Black- 01 de setembro de 1970**

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK !! DESSA IMEDIATAMENTE AQUI !!" disse uma mulher de expressões severas , cabelos negros presos em um coque apertado e olhos castanhos escuros cobertos por uma fina armação quadrada de seu óculos , aparentava ter uns 42 anos .

"JÁ TO INDO MINNEY !!" gritou o garoto lá de seu quarto .

"MINNEY , NÃO , EU SOU SUA MÃE !!" Gritou a mulher .

"Certo , mãe , não precisa gritar já estou aqui..." disse o garoto de cabelos encaracolados e de olhos cor de chumbo descendo os últimos degraus da escada

"Ótimo, vai chamar seu pai e seu irmão que estão na sala de estar , eu vou preparar seu café da manhã ..."disse a mulher sorrindo .

"Hei , Minney"disse o menino de costas a mulher "A Sra. , é professora de lá , não é ?"

"Sou , sim , filho. E EU NÃO VOU FALAR DE NOVO , EU SOU SUA MÃE !" gritou divertidamente a mulher .

"Certo , mãe, mas em Hogwarts eu vou ter de te chamar de Sra. Minerva Black. Né , minney? ."

E saiu correndo .

"Eu sou ... aff , menino maroto ..." e foi para cozinha sorrindo .

Na sala de estar , um menino de cabelos negros e olhos âmbares olhava para o fogo enquanto um adulto ao seu lado de cabelos negros e longos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e olhos azuis metálicos olhava para o filho tentando assim consolá-lo.

"Ah, Regulus , você esta bem??" perguntou o moreno que acabara de entra para o menino.

"oh, oi , Sirius, eu estou bem não se preocupe..." disse tentando limpar o rastros de lagrimas que ficaram em seu rosto .

"Olha Regulus, se é por que você não vai para Hogwarts esse ano, pensa assim , você não vai ter que agüentar a Bella ou os Lestranges , pois quando você entrar eles já terão saído e alem do mais , você vai precisar de um guia e quem melhor que eu , James e Andrômeda ? E você ainda terá a companhia da Cissy que só entrará em Hogwarts no mesmo ano que você!Então para de Chorar ! Irmão meu não Chora! Só quando a mamãe vem com aqueles bolos natalinos ... Deus eles são de matar ." disse em um falso tom serio , Regulus por sua vez ,sorri e corre para abraçar o irmão que também sorri e corresponde o abraço .

"Certo , garotos , se já resolvemos esse pequeno contratempo vamos tomar café da manhã pois daqui a pouco iremos a estação deixar Sirius ..."disse o homem

**(Hoje em dia ) Hogwarts , Salão comunal dos Gryffindor-13 de Dezembro de 1974**

Um Rapaz que aparenta ter uns 15 anos estava sentado em uma das poltronas enfrente a lareira , olhando distraidamente ,assim , o fogo .

Depois de um dia exaustivo de aulas intermináveis aquela lembrança da ultima manhã antes de vir para hogwarts chegaram em sua mente sem pedir licença.

Esse dia , em sua memória , não fora o melhor dia de sua vida, Andrômeda tinha sido selecionada para Revenclaw , o que foi uma surpresa para Bella e logo depois dela era ...

**( 4 anos atrás )Hogwarts , Salão Principal- 01 de Setembro de 1970 **

... ele . Quando sua mãe chamou seu nome , seu corpo inteiro tremeu . Sentia medo , angustia , ansiedade , felicidade e até mesmo tristeza .

Suas mão suavam frio ,tentou secá-las,mas era em vão, suas pernas ficaram bambas, e seu rosto empalideceu sentiu todo o sangue se dirigir aos seus pés.

Foi andando vagarosamente até o banquinho que não se encontrava nem a 10 metros da onde estava .

Sentou-se nele e olhou para as quatro mesas a sua frente ,Hufflepuff ,nessa com certeza não cairia ,Revenclaw , não , era muito difícil cair na casa dos nerds , Gryffindor , seria essa casa? Marvolo Riddle acenava para ele dela .Ou seria Slytherin ?? Os olhos de Bella suplicavam para que ele fosse para lá .

Slytherin , casa dos astutos aqueles que fazem qualquer coisa para vencer ou

Gryffindor a casa da honra dos corajosos e destemidos que salvam primeiro os outros para depois pensar em si.

Água ou Fogo

Gryffindor ou Slytherin

Qual das duas iria ser selecionado ?

Nesses meros segundos antes do Chapéu seletor ser colocado em sua cabeça pela sua própria mãe ele avia pensado tudo isso.

No instante que o chapéu tocou lhe a cabeça ele começou a se remexer e a murmurar palavras desconexas até que ele perguntou para ele "Gryffindor ou Slytherin , Sirius ?? Essa é sua duvida ?"

O garoto balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância e o chapéu continuou

"Olhe menino , você deveria estar em uma mesa diferente , nem Gryffindor , Nem Slytherin , muito menos Revenclaw ou Hufflepuff . Você tem qualidades que entram em todas elas , será difícil dizer qual é melhor para você. Mas você já descartou duas , deixou meu trabalho um pouco mais fácil . Em Slytherin , você seria exaltado , tanto por sua família quanto por seus amigos , mas , não , você não é como o de sua família , não pertence inteiramente a Slytherin como seu pai , ou sua prima Bellatrix , você tem a metade Gryffindor de sua mãe e talvez ela mereça prevalecer . Tanto Você como sua prima Andrômeda merecem algo diferente do que os Black Slytherins estão propostos a oferecer , vocês merecem mais ,e por isso você será o primeiro Black que realmente que erguera uma outra pilastra da historia de sua família , Andrômeda pode ter sido a primeira a se rebelar , mas você , ah , você será pior , você ira demonstrar que nem todos os sangues puros vão para Slytherin e sim para casa rival"ele pausou depois desse longo discurso e depois gritou:

"GRYFINDOR"

O garoto olhou para trás depois de tirar o chapéu somente para confirmar , sua mãe estava sorrindo e isso talvez valesse a pena o que veria depois que sua família soubesse da noticia.

Depois que desceu os três degraus que davam para o piso das mesas viu sua prima Bella , se levantando e indo em sua direção , sentou-se na sua mesa e esperou o sermão que veria e o que ela disse naquele dia ainda o perturbava até hoje :

"Diga-me Sirius , que você não teve escolha ... Diga-me que aquele Chapéu Seletor Idiota o colocou aqui somente por pirraça , somente ... Diz que isso não é verdade" depois disso Minerva Black desceu e foi até Bellatrix e a tirou do lado de Sirius e a levou para fora do Salão .

Dumbledore continuou a cerimônia , nem Minerva , nem Bellatrix , voltaram para o jantar.

**(Hoje em dia)Hogwarts,Salão Comunal dos Gryffindor – 13 de dezembro de 1974 **

Até hoje , as palavras de Bellatrix não saíram de sua cabeça , fazia 4 anos que ela avia deixado a escola , mas essas palavras ainda inundavam sua mente.

Por que ela não feis nada quanto a Andrômeda , afinal , ela era sua irmã ?

Por que ele afinal ?

Ninguém sabia a resposta .

De certo também não tinha sido ela que avia avisado a família de que ele avia entrado para Gryffindor , essa papel foi desempenhado por ,Rabastan Lestrange , que na época contava com seus 13 anos .

Sua cabeça começa a fazer novamente uma pequena viagem ao passado.

Exatamente um dia depois da seleção

**(4 anos atrás ) Hogwarts, Salão principal- 02 de setembro de 1970**

Todos os alunos estavam ansiosos para receberem suas correspondências na mesa de gryffindor , menos um que atendia pelo nome de Sirius Black .

Sua preocupação subia-lhe a cabeça .

James , seu primo , era o único que aparentava entender o que lhe ocorria no momento.

Suas mãos começaram a soar em sinal de nervosismo , nem mesmo o suco de abóbora lhe entrava pela garganta e quando lhe perguntava o que estava acontecendo sua voz saia roca , seu medo estava estampado em sua face.

Minutos intermináveis se passaram até que as corujas começaram a entrar , seu estomago deu uma revira volta , estava apavorado.

5 corujas param em sua frente ele pegou a primeira carta .

Era da Mrs.Riddle e Mr.Riddle , deles nada de ruim poderia vim .

Ele começou a ler a carta atentamente ,depois de tirar as cartas das outras 4 corujas.

_Caro Sirius,_

_O que tenho a dizer é que não se preocupe com que Walburga ou Cygnus tem a lhe dizer, normalmente esses dois são rabugentos mesmo ._

_Sendo que Cygnus nem vai lhe mandar uma carta , soube que Andrômeda foi selecionada para Revenclaw ,isso deve preocupá-lo mais do que o assunto de sua seleção._

_Eu fico feliz por você._

_Cair em qualquer casa de Hogwarts é uma grande Honra , ainda mais quando se cai em uma das mais famosas , Gryffindor e Slytherin são ótimas casas e você não tardará de ter vários amigos de sua casa tanto como de outras._

_Mas o que mais me preocupa é que não foi você que nos deu a noticia , muito menos foi seu pai que soube dela primeiramente ,provavelmente você deixou esse trabalho para Minney ou para Bella , mas ,meu caro, quem contou para sua família isso foi Rabastan Lestrange , acho que você entende a gravidade da situação . Ah , sim o primeiro da sua família a saber foi Cygnus , foi ele que me avisou ._

_Te dou um conselho , pegue o berrador que Walburga vai mandar e afogue no seu suco de abóbora ._

_Abraços _

_T.M.R_

_Os.: Ana esta lhe mandando um abraço e diz que amanhã lhe mandara uma caixa de tortinhas de nozes. _

Terminando de ler essa carta , não sabia se fica feliz ou não.

Então olhou os remetentes das outras 4 cartas.

A primeira era um berrador de Walburga, a segunda era uma carta de Dumbledore, a terceira era uma carta de Rabastan e a ultima era de seu pai .

Decidiu que não ouviria o que Walburga tinha para dizer, pegou o berrador abriu o lacre e enfiou no seu copo de suco de abóbora ,fez, assim, a mesa inteira de Gryffindor rir e viu que sua mãe ficara feliz e indignada ao mesmo tempo .

Pegou a carta de Dumbledore e decidiu que a leria depois da de Rabastan .

Pegou a carta do Lestrange e começou a lê-la .

_Caro Black,_

_Como já sabia que sua digníssima família aqui de Hogwarts não iria contar nem meu irmão Rodolphus então eu humildemente assumi essa missão ._

_Bellatrix te defendeu a noite inteira aqui no salão comunal de Slytherin , mas não se engane daqui algum tempo ela cairá na real e saberá que você não passa de um leãozinho ... _

_Mas , pelo que vejo ,meu irmãozinho também ficou muito sentido por você ... Você também gosta muito dele não é Six ?? Rolphus ficou tristonho pois você foi para casa adversária a nossa , mas ele é um coração de manteiga._

_Para mim você nunca mereceu ir para a casa do grande Slytherin , você é menos do que uma ameba e irei te provar isso ._

_Tome cuidado Blackzinho eu estou de olho em você,nem sua mamãezinha pode te salvar ..._

_É bom dormir de olhos bem abertos querido priminho ..._

_Odiosamente _

_R.P.L_

_Os.: Mamãe te mandou um berrador , tomara que ousa o bem ele pode ser bem _

_Perigoso._

Sirius olhou atentamente para o seus suco de abóbora com o berrador afogado da onde saiu uma gosma amarela , logo que viu pensou ,pus de bubotúbera, bem eficaz para ir a enfermaria no seu primeiro dia de aula , soltou uma risada nasal e se voltou para duas cartas restantes , a de seu pai e a de Dumbledore .

Pegou a mais animadora primeiro.

_Senhor Black,_

_Seu pai , Orion Sirius Black, me mandou__ uma carta ontem a noite ,horas após a sua seleção , pelo o que perguntei a sua mãe, Minerva Ângela McGonagall Black , você não mandara nenhuma carta para sua família até então ._

_Ele , pediu que eu conversa-se com o senhor sobre ter sido mandado para Gryffindor ,não vejo necessidade , mas se quiser comparecer , seu pai estará aqui as 18h para uma conversa comigo , venha e tomaremos um chá ._

_Traga um amigo para acalmar mais os ânimos , sugiro o Senhor Potter que é mais familiarizado ._

_Atenciosamente _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

Logo depois dessa carta ter sido lida seu estomago se encolheu , passou – a discretamente a James e ficou quieto , agora só faltava uma , pensou ele .

Com temor , ele removeu o lacre de cera prata com o B estampado nela.

E viu a tão familiar letra de seu pai estampada nela .

_Filho ,_

_Sinceramente ainda estou um pouco estuperfado pela noticia que me deram._

_Mas não estou mais zangado , confesso que na hora fiquei e até mesmo mandei uma carta para Dumbledore pedindo explicações , mas filho eu , eu não poderia , mesmo que , quisesse para de te amar , afinal você é meu filho , talvez um pouco mais parecido com Minney mais ainda meu filho ._

_Rengulus ficou um pouco triste, mas acho que ele supera ._

_Espero que não tenha lido o berrador que Walburga lhe mandara, tinha pus de bubotúbera dentro com certeza , ela fez a mesma coisa com Minney quando soube que começamos a namorar ._

_A sim__, tome cuidado com Rabastan Lestrange , Rodolphus é inofensivo. _

_Mas Rabastan segue o que Walburga diz a risca . _

_Walburga Lestrange não é mulher com quem se brinque , tome cuidado ._

_Tomara que tenha seguido o conselho de Tom , afogue o berrador no seu suco de abóbora, fará bem a suas mãos ._

_Charlus me mandou uma carta dizendo que James também fora para Gryffindor , dei-lhe os parabéns por mim._

_Atenciosamente _

_O.S.B_

_Os.: Comprei uma vassoura nova para você , Nimbus 1000 , sei que ainda não pode entrar no time de quadribol mas venha pega-la do mesmo jeito , estou aqui fora no jardim do castelo. _

Sirius Black deixou suas cartas , seu matéria e seu café da manhã no salão e saiu correndo em disparada para o jardim.

Sentiu duas presenças sutis , correndo atrás de si , sabendo assim que com certeza eram duas mulheres,talvez Bella e sua Mãe.

Chegando no portão ele o empurra com toda a sua força e vê um ponto brilhante do brasão Black que vivia estampado em todas as roupas de seu pai, saiu em disparada para lá .

Pulou no colo de seu pai e se sentiu completamente feliz por um tempo .

**(Hoje em dia ) Hogwarts, Salão Comunal dos Gr****yffindor- 13 de Dezembro de 1974 **

Não fora surpresa a face multicolor de Rabastan , o desagrado da atitude de seu pai esta estampado em sua face.

Esse seria o primeiro natal que passaria em Hogwarts e não na sua casa como fazia sempre.

O motivo crucial daquela decisão era que no dia 25 seria noite de lua cheia e Remus não tinha mais família , por esses motivos óbvios iria ficar na escola .

Entretanto , não conseguia verbalizar para sua mãe , muito menos escrever uma carta para o pai dizendo que não iria .

Seu amigo,James, já dissera que daria conta sozinho , mas não acreditara.

James não poderia ficar sozinho com Remus transformado era muito perigoso .

Levantou-se em um pulo e pegou um pergaminho e uma pena de sua mochila e se sentou em uma das mesas de estudos de lá e começou a escrever.

_Não poderei comparecer à ceia de natal da família Black esse ano ._

_Desculpe_

_S.O.B_

Depois disso saiu do Salão Comunal esbarrando sem querer em uma ruiva, que logo reconheceu como Lily Evans , pediu desculpas e saio em disparada para o Corujal .

Chegando lá pegou Hercules ,sua coruja , e colocou nele a carta , ou melhor ,bilhete.

Depois de alguns minutos olhando para bela vista viu uma pessoa de lindos cabelos negros e corpo esbelto e muito desenvolvido para sua idade de apenas 21 anos .

Seu extinto foi descer e ir até onde ela estava, afinal , por que ela estaria ali ??

Desceu as escadas correndo e olhou para o seu relógio ,20h59 , riu e voltou para o salão comunal , esbarrou novamente em Lily que resmungou novamente pediu desculpas.

Pegou a capa de invisibilidade de James e o mapa maroto,reavido por ele depois de uma detenção.

Voltou ao Salão Comunal e pulou para fora dele.

Ativou o Mapa e jogou a capa sobre si .

Depois de pular dois andares correu até a entrada para o jardim e saiu em disparada para o lado da morena.

Quando chegou parou e usufruiu de sua posição para admirá-la.

Seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque frouxo, seus olhos estavam voltados para o lago, seu corpo muito belo estava coberto por um longo vestido negro e seu rosto mostra a tristeza de nascer um Black.

Chegou perto de sua orelha e disse:

"Vamos para Hogsmeade, Bella" Ela virou e tentou puxar a capa, mas Sirius desviou e falou "Ok, Bellinha , se você não quer falar comigo esta tudo bem"

"Cala a boca, Sirius"disse ela e sorriu "Vamos andando"

Chegando em Hogsmeade eles foram direto para o quarto onde Bellatrix estava hospedada.

Ela pediu alguns drinks para Madame Rosmerta e Sirius despiu a capa.

"Por que esta aqui Bellatrix?"perguntou Sirius sentando na cama logo em seguida.

"Sirius, eu e Rolphus , estamos preocupados contigo! Você todo o mês está na enfermaria, seja com ferimentos leves , seja com graves, e isso tudo ocorre na semana de lua cheia ! Agora vou perguntar e você irar ser sincero ! Quem de seus amigos é um lobisomem ?? Em ??"

"Eu não sei do que você esta falando , eu jogo quadribol , sou rebatedor vivo me machucando por causa dos balaços..."

"Não ,não é verdade Six , não é !!Eu sei !!"disse Bellatrix claramente nervosa

" Sabe?? Como? Pelo que eu me lembro nunca lhe contei nada sobre minha vida , Bella." Disse ele com calma e frieza estrema .

" Olha Sirius eu , eu ,eu..."

" Eu o que? Bella eu odeio que espiem minha vida ." pronunciou Sirius

" Olha Sirius eu...Eu realmente sei muito de sua vida pois , pois , eu pergunto para Andie e para Cissy o que acontece na escola e ela , ela vivem dizendo que você esta sempre arranhado , ferido , teve vezes que você ficou na enfermaria por dias!! Então , então Rolphus decidiu investigar e descobriu que um de seus amigos , o , o ..." parou e respirou olhou para Sirius que mantinha a mesma feição fria e orgulhosa que a maioria dos Black ostentava "o Lupin ,nós descobrimos que ele , que é um Lobisomem .Rolphus queria contar para seu pai , mas eu , mas eu ,não quis. Sempre soube que você era leal ao seus amigos e não queria isso , mas eu , eu tenho medo."

O rosto de Sirius se endureceu e tomou a forma que Bellatrix tanto temia , a de raiva .

"Olha , Bella. Eu entendo sua preocupação , mas eu nunca precisei disso ,entenda , eu consigo me virar e não estou morrendo ou correndo perigo . Remus é um ótimo amigo e , veja ele nunca tentou , por querer me machucar, ou ao James muito menos ao Peter. Ele é uma ótima pessoa só tem um problema e eu não quero mais falar desse assunto ." disse se levantando e indo para a porta mas sendo impedido por um abraço apertado de Bella , que o fez lembrar de uma época que tudo era perdoável ...

**Sobrado das trepadeiras – Família Black- Reunião de Natal ****– 24 de Dezembro de 1966**

Correr, correr, correr ...

Era tudo que pensava naquele lindo quintal, extenso antes de um linda e maravilhosa floresta.

Ele adorava aquela casa ,grimmauld era um ótimo lugar, mas em um lugar que o jardim era um cubículo como um garoto de 7 anos poderia ser feliz ??

Não existia resposta .

Sirius gostava da casa de Bella, não era pela casa, mas sim pelo grande quintal , cheio de flores, rosas , camélias,lírios e narcisos , correr no meio do jardim de sua tia era a melhor coisa que podia existir.

Ele ,seu primo ,James, e Marlene eram o trio inseparável, corridas , lutinhas , claro que Marlene não participava, pega -pega , esconde-esconde, etc.

Ele amava o natal por isso , cada momento que podia ficar naquele imenso jardim cheio de neve e narcisos,correr , pular , viver cada momento daquela liberdade explicita. Era isso o que ele fazia .

Mas como tudo em uma local tem seus limbos , as copas das arvores eram proibidas.

Nada que Sirius Black não pudesse burlar, 3 horas da tarde , todos os outros estavam se concentrando na decoração e na ceia da meia noite da família Black.

Sirius viu a oportunidade perfeita.

Saiu de fininho sem que nenhuma das mulheres da casa vissem.

Correu entre o jardim de narcisos , passando pelas flores e espalhando o cheiro doce e embriagantes que elas escondiam tão bem .

Chegando na floresta seu corpo inteiro entrou em êxtase.

Sempre ficava assim quando iria fazer algo ilícito.

Olhou todas as arvores e escolheu um carvalho de aproximadamente 100 anos , e começou a subir , subir , subir e subir, mas era somente uma criança de 7 anos, esse exercício todo o cansava muito , chegou a um ponto que não conseguia mais subir , então resolveu descer, por que , horas mais,a brincadeira já tinha perdido sua graça .

Começou a descer , galho por galho segurando muito bem no tronco da arvore , seu rosto esta focado para a arvore até que sentiu um arrepio estranho , olhou para o céu e o que viu o deixou aterrorizado, já avia anoitecido e para piorar , era noite de lua cheia .

Começou a descer desesperadamente , não estava nem um pouco afim de virar comida para lobisomem ou para qualquer outro animal .

Chegando ao chão só teve tempo de ver um vulto negro, que depois identificou como um lobo, e caiu , se sacudindo e gritando, tentando , em vão, fugir da fera , até que viu um raio chicotear no animal e o mandá-lo para longe, depois disso desmaiou .

Acordou horas depois , com o barulho infernal de uma barulhenta discussão entre seus avós paternos , Arcturus e Mellania Black , seus avós maternos, Bruce e Marrietta McGonnagall, que discutiam o modo de criação de cada família , uma tradicionalmente inglesa e a outra orgulhosa do sangue irlandês ,Seu Pai ,Orion Black discutia com sua prima , Walburga Lestrange, quão irresponsável era ele , Druella Black e Dórea Potter tentavam inutilmente, acalmar o desespero de Minerva Black.

Mas uma única pessoa , só ela , notou que ele acordara e correu para abraçá-lo, todos olharam espantados para o local aonde a menina-moça de seus 13 anos , com cabelos curtos, negros , e olhos azuis escuro igual ao céu noturno, inundados de lagrimas.

Naquele abraço aconchegante se sentiu mais vivo, como se aquela ferida não existisse .

Os abraços ingênuos dos dois...

* * *

Review!! Reviewww !!

Bjjj

Bella.L.


End file.
